The Maximum Ride of Life
by Hypertastic-Didi
Summary: Maximum Ride and the gang have saved the world, and now are starting a new life with Dr.M and her daughterElla. But with the Flock you never have a normal moment in life. What are these dreams Max keeps having? Why are Iggy and Ella acting wierd? Can Fang and Max ever have an alone time? There is a new addition to the Flock?...Uh Oh FAX & EGGY (first story check it out and review)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEYYA EVERYONE! I just want to say thanks to anyone who is reading this it means a lot to me.**

**It's my first time on fan fiction so i would really love if you gave me advice on how the story is written (not mean, bitchy about how i can't write a story btw).**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE THOUGH I'D SOOO LOVE TO (it would be AWESOME)**

**Quote for this chapter:**

'I have dreams and i have nightmares, but i have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams'

_Jonas Salk – Dreams, Conquered_

**ANYWAYS...onwards with my ****FIRST EVER CHAPTER****...EEK (I'm sooo excited :D)**

**...**

CHAPTER 1: It was only just a dream

Pant...pant...pant...pant

Come on run! Run faster! Run.

I ran, as fast as i could my legs begging me to stop, my mind on hyper drive, my heart beating so fast i thought it was going to burst out my chest, and my lungs aching for air. My arms being scratched by the branches, my bare feet hitting sharp rocks... but i don't care as long as i escape the place i called home since day one.

It's kind of funny that nearly facing immanent death snaps everything

Run! You can do it! You know you can!

I could see it

Pant...pant...pant...gasp

Oh no!

I skidded to a halt... but i was too late.

I was falling...falling...falling.

The words were echoing in my ears. The wind rushing past me. I held my breath even though my lungs ached.

This was it this was the end of Maximum Ride.

But wait... isn't this like my territory...i was made for this...weren't i.

I let out a shake breath ... and whipped out my wings.

Yeah you heard me, fifteen feet across, pale tan with white streaks and some brown freckle dotted on it. They unfurled and caught the air. It felt amazing. I was shaky at first, but glided through the air with confidence. The sun was shining it's light on me for once. I felt invincible like i could take on the world, i never felt so free before. I was finally free.

But that's when i heard it... a gun shot.

I gasped in pain. I was checking for injuries, then there at my side just below my ribs there was blood seeping through my tank top.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as i dropped from the sky.

I was falling... this time i knew i wasn't going to make it.

"Max...MAX...MAXIMUM RIDE" a voice shouted, it sounded...panicked?

But all i could see was darkness. I felt like i was drifting, i couldn't feel a bone in my body. I couldn't do it. The invincible, indestructible, undefeatable fearless Maximum Ride, was...defeated?.

"Max...MAX...MAXIMUM RIDE WAKE UP...DAMMIT" The voice yelled, getting more, i would've scolded them for cursing, but i couldn't move.

Then someone shook my shoulders roughly. My eyes blurry, i realized it was just a dream. I rubbed my eyes, it felt wet. Then it hit me, I was crying? ... I NEVER cry.

"Max are you okay?" It sounded calmer than before i looked towards were the voice came from and i met with onyx black eyes that i had grown to love.

"Yeah" it came out more like a whisper, "it was just a nightmare"

"Do you... do you want me to spend the night here?" He asked, his eyes begging me to say yes.

"Y'know so i can wake you up more easily if you have another nightmare, or so you don't have anymore"

I nodded dumbly

It was only just a dream, i thought, actually a nightmare, but with Fang's arm around me i knew i was safe.

**...**

**SOOOO... what do you guys think do you think it was good or do you think i should stop with the story altogether. **

**It would make me happy if you guys review.**

**I'll make sure to carry on this story if i get some reviews and i will try not to be those Authors that ****discontinue**** the story or put it ****on hold**

**Until next **

**Hyperastic-Didi**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So the total of reviews I got are...drum roll please,,,,**

**TWO...oh**

**o_O huh...**

**I thought I would get 4, but 2 reviews is better than none right?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride (do I look like...well sound like an old man...didn't think so either)**

**Quote for this Chapter:**

'There is a subconscious way of taking violence as a way of expression, as normality, and it has a lot of effects in the youth in the way they absorb education and what they hope to get out of life.'  
_Salma Hayek_

**Let's carry on with the story...**

CHAPTER 2: Normality is overrated.

Next morning...

I woke up feeling the bright blinding sun streaming the blind of my window, I heard birds chirping, and felt two strong arms holding me against something hard. I started panicking wondering who was holding me, and then I remembered it was Fang. So I started to twist in his arms so i was facing chest, careful not wake him I snuggled in deeper so I was right against him. I sighed and my eyes fluttered closed. Right now I felt content with my life at the moment.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Like I said at that moment, I don't think I'll get another peaceful one for a long time.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I sprang of bed, but didn't make it far since Fang's arms were around me. I tried to shake him awake but that didn't work since he turned into a heavy sleeper. Uh it was annoying at times. So I slipped through his arms. Climbed out of bed, ran out the room, and down the stairs. I jumped the last steps rolled into the living room then stood up into a fighting stance looking around for danger.

To find out it was only Nudge and Ella who were doing the screaming.

"Why the hell were you guys screaming this early in the morning" I asked. I shouldn't have asked because that was when Nudge started with her rant...

"ZOMG! You will never guess what happened to Ella!EEEK!OH...Wait I wasn't supposed to say anything about that or it might backfire on us... Sorry Ells I let it slip. HEY it ain't that early. By the way why did you come into the room rolling in like a ninja-"She got cut off by Ella's hand.

"Erm...we'll just get going right Nudge", Ella spoke up put a fake smile on and dragged Nudge out the room.

"Hmm...I wonder what's going on in this house today." I mumbled under my breath. Then I remembered what Nudge said...wait...they wouldn't dare...oh no

"IGGY!GAZZY!GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I could hear their rapid footsteps coming down the stairs and stop right behind me, I turned around, legs apart and hands on hips, I glared at Gazzy since it wouldn't work on Iggy anyway.

"Give me the bombs, right now please" i said with a no nonsense voice.

They gulped.

Then Gazzy spoke with a shaky voice

"W..w..we d..don't h..have b..bombs who told you that"

"I won't tell on my sources, now hand them over" I said getting impatient.

The quickly started giving me their bombs but i knew they had more on them.

"All of them"

Iggy rubbed his neck sheepishly and handed me his last bomb.

"Now run along, you guys better not have set a bomb in my room 'cause you know you'll regret it" i said dismissing them.

I sat down on the couch rubbing my temple, just another morning with the Flock and Ella.

But wait a minute the Flock are behaving much better than usual I guess. What is going on? Nothing seems normal this morning maybe it will get back to normal as the day goes on. Well time to wake up Fang, maybe he can figure out what's up with everyone. Or maybe not.

Well maybe something good will come out of this, either that or it's a dream.

But hey...for my Flock normality is so overrated.

**Now if you people want another chapter for me to update won't you please update.**

**BTW i'm making this up as i go along so it would be nice to give me ideas for the next chapter and...Stuff.**

**I need some help from my lovely reviewers to carry on 'cause there is no point on carrying on a story that nobody wants to read...do they? Thought not.**

**Anyways...**

**Until next time**

**Hyperastic-Didi :D**


End file.
